Un Ninja con una determinación de oro
by Kevin-sho-qwq
Summary: Que pasaría si Naruto con la ayuda de su bestia interna escapa de Konoha por que una turba que había golpeado a Hinata, recibieron un castigo del guardaespaldas de esta, se vienen a desquitar con él la noche anterior a su cumpleaños. Acompaña a Naruto en esta aventura donde volverá a Konoha como el mejor ninja que haya existido para convertirse en el Hokage más fuerte de todosHarem
1. Adios Konoha

HHHHHHOOOOOLAAAAS... Bueno despúes de mi introducción extraña comenzare con lo que en verdad nos interesa :3

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de ningun elemento de este.

Solo de original character y algunos jutsus que puedan que me mi imaginacion cree :3

Bueno pasando mi faltas ortograficas (Que espero que no me torturen con ellas) dare la forma de la que se narrara mi historia c:

Conversación-dialogos: " Hola que tal chicos?..."

Pensamientos: "..._Ah kami-sama que me está sucediendo_..."

Comunicación Kurama-Naruto, Invocaciones : "Hola que tal kura-chan?"

_0_

Han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del Kyubi no Yoko a la aldea de Konohagakure, hoy 9 de octubre vemos a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules tan profundo como el cielo, este chico no es más que Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze aunque este no lo sepa ni lo sospeche él es no es más ni menos que el príncipe de Konoha a la vez que la cabecilla de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze.

Este pequeño solo estaba pensando en qué lugar esconderse este año ya que sabe que en su anterior escondite lo encontraran sin siquiera romper a sudar, pero ese también era su problema ¿Por qué los aldeanos lo golpean si él es solo un chico inocente y huérfano más?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito o mejor dicho un intento de grito, ya que si le llamas a tartamudear mientras alzas la voz no es que sea muy convincente

-No.. no lla..men a na..ruto..kun moun..stro po..r fa..vor.- Dijo una peliazul bastante linda a vista del rubio, pero su primera duda fue ¿Como ella sabe mi nombre y yo no el suyo?, ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de nuestro queridísimo rubio.

-No hables pequeña niña como si ese demonio fuera una persona como nosotros.- Concluyo el que parecía el jefe del grupo que venían con distintas cosas escondidas, al parecer lo buscaban para adelantar su sufrimiento, la peliazul intento replicar algo pero el aldeano la hizo callar alzando la voz mientras levantaba un cucharon de palo -¡Cállate niña malcriada!

intento golpearla pero su golpe fue detenido por un chico alto de pelo negro el rubio no podía verle los ojos ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Sabes con quién te estas metiendo señor?.- el aldeano vio las vestimentas del chico y vio que llevaba la característica ropa de la segunda rama (Bouke) del gran clan Hyuuga, palideció al ver los ojos de la peliazul que eran de color blanco como todos los de su clan y que un ninja del bouke la esté protegiendo significa que es de la familia principal

Se arrodillo al igual que sus compañeros para pedir perdón por la insolencia que habían cometido insultando a una niña de la rama principal, si supieran que era la misma hija del líder de chan Hiashi Hyuuga se hubieran hecho en los pantalones.

-Vamos Hinata-sama.- dijo el hombre que protegió a la peliazul

-Hai!.- contesto la pequeña niña.

-Bien así está mejor... ¡Ahora vallase!- dijo en tono acelerado lo último y con un deje de ego al principio, apenas se fueron los aldeanos se dio media vuelta para ver con su cara de seria para decir -Hinata-sama que hace por estos lugares, sabe que los aldeanos se vuelven locos con la celebración de mañana.- dijo con su tono más serio, la peliazul de los nervios vio que no había escapatoria alguna y decidió decir la verdad lo justo y preciso.

-Etto... yo quería..etto..púes.- pasaron unos segundos en los que la que la peliazul empezaba a hacerle competencia a un tomate de lo roja que estaba y grito con un sonrojo muy pronunciado -¡Quería comprarle un regalo a naruto-kun!.- dijo sorprendentemente sin tartamudear.

-Wow Hinata-sama hablo sin tartamudear... espere ¿Acaso dijo que quería comprarle un regalo al chico rubio ese?.- no la dejo ni contestar y le dijo -Hinata-sama usted sabe que no debe involucrarse con él o si no se ganara problemas.-

-Pero ¿!Porque no puedo comprarle un regalo a Naruto-kun si él es un huérfano y no sabe cuándo nació ni recuerda un familiar y también que siempre está solo en la celebración de mañana¡? !Yo quería sorprenderlo¡ snif...snif.-

-Perdón Hinata-sama no sabía que sus motivos eran tan nobles.- dijo aunque ella no lo notara con sarcasmo -Ok Hinata-sama vamos a casa mañana tendrá tiempo para eso.-

Ya al caer la noche Naruto se encontraba en su departamento y gracias a su suerte no lo vieron cuando volvía a este, estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero gritos y una luz que se veía por su ventana lo hizo levantarse y aterrarse al ver que lo ocasionaba, era nada más que el grupo que había golpeado a Hinata y al parecer unos colegas era una turba de gran tamaño considerando que al que vienen a golpear es a solo un niño de 4 años técnicamente. Sin saber que hacer Naruto se desespera y por la rabia y pena se desmaya. Al despertar se encuentra en sus ropas están mojadas, ¿Me habrán secuestrado?¿Me van a torturar?

-NO!.- retumbo su grito por todos lados.

-¿Que no Gaki?.- sonó una voz bastante ronca y Naruto responde sin pensar a quien le responde

-No quiero que me golpeen.- dijo mientras comenzaban a brotar las primeras lágrimas de esa noche

-Gaki, ¿Quieres mi ayuda?.-

-Si si si por favor.- responde sin dudar

-Entonces ven a verme Naruto, solo sigue mi voz.- dijo mientras su voz empezaba a hacer eco. Naaruto al llegar al frente de unas rejas gigantes de color rojo pregunta al aire

-¿Llegue?.-

-Si naruto has llegado.- dice una voz más femenina que viene de una mujer detrás de las rejas vestida en un kimono de rojo haciendo señas a las flamas de este color, era una mujer alta de pelo rojo intenso, gran cuerpo reloj de arena, aparentaba unos 16 a 17 años con un buen cuerpo para las mujeres de su edad.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunta con una voz temblorosa que venía junto a un gran sonrojo añadido.

-¿Yo?.- pregunta en tono burlón -Soy la ama de las llamas eternas mejor conocida como..- y se atraganto con su respuesta después de pensar unos segundos vuelve a decir -bueno mis amigos me dicen Kurama-sama jejeje, pero mi padre me decía Katsumi-chan.- dice con un ligero sonrojo, añorando al sabio -Pero tranquilo Naruto-chan yo no te hare daño.- dice con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, pero parecía mas escalofriante, pero igual Naruto no sintió eso, sentía un aura poderosa y bandidosa.

-Ok Katsumi-chan soy Naruto Uzumaki el algún día Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.- dice mientras a Katsumi le sale una ligera risilla y Naruto se sonroja por esto -No te rías!

-Jejeje lo siento Naruto-chan.- espera un segundo para ver su reacción y ve como el sonrojo de este se pronuncia aún más haciéndolo parecer un tomate, se ríe entre dientes -Dime Naruto-chan ¿Quieres que yo te ayude a convertirte en hokage?

-¿Enserio?.- dice y Katsumi asiente con la cabeza -¡Genial!

-Pero primero debemos irnos de tu aldea.- dice mientras ve que la cara de Naruto se pone un poco triste -¿Naruto?

-Está bien.- dice el con una determinación que dejaría en vergüenza a cierto ninja especialista en taijutsu.

-_Wow no era la respuesta que esperaba, bueno da igual.- _piensa -¿Estás seguro Naruto?

-Si... solo que me hubiera gustado recibir el regalo de esa niña Hinata, hubiera sido el primer regalo que hubiera recibido

-_Jeeee un primer amor para Naruto-chan parece pero bueno quien dijo que yo lo iva a dejar tan fácil jejeje- _piensa ella sin notar que una sonrisa extraña se asoma en su cara que haría sentir orgulloso a cierto Sannin de los sapos -Que tal si yo te doy un regalo Naruto-chan.- dice en un tono extraño para Naruto pero bueno él se emocionó con lo del regalo

-¿¡Enserio!?.-

-Claro.- dice ella asintiendo _-Creo que es demasiado inocente para vivir en este mundo, baa da igual después yo lo educare bien- _piensa ella -Bueno pero Naruto tienes que escapar esos aldeanos están por entrar a tu casa para golpearte.- dice ella con un aire más serio

-¿Ellos siguen ahí?.- pregunta con bastante miedo, ya que sabe lo que le harán

-Sí, pero Naruto-chan yo te ayudare a escapar tranquilo.- dice con una sonrisa angelical.

Naruto sale de su sueño para él y ve que solo fue eso un sueño pero algo de repente lo asusta

-**Ok Naruto-chan enviare de mi chakra a tus piernas para que puedas escapar, no será mucha pero te servirá para escapar de esta aldea.-**

-¿Eh? Espera no era un sueño Natsumi-chan.- dice al aire

**-Para nada ahora apresúrate si quieres tu regalo!.-**

-Hai!.-

Haci el pequeño rubio salto por la ventana al techo de al lado y fue corriendo por los tejados como aprendió tras hacer sus travesuras. Ya al llegar a las puertas se esconde en un arbusto y ve como los guardias salen de la casilla de seguridad al parecer a comprar algo

-Es mi oportunidad!.- dice mientras sale corriendo dejando atrás las grandes puertas de Konoha

-Ey Kotsetsu no oíste algo.-

-¿Qué? ah no debe ser el sueño amigo.- dice Kotsetsu con una sonrisa.

Ya después de haber corrido bastante Naruto encuentra una pequeña bastante escondida entre el bosque de las orillas del mar que da al país del Agua.

-Je este sitio parece un buen lugar para esconderse.- y entra, solo que tenía mucho sueño para ver las tenebrosas mascaras colgadas en la pared derecha. Ya habiendo por fin caído en los brazos de Morfeo tras una larga jornada, mientras le caía una lagrima traicionera por el ojo izquierdo, en esta sola lagrima una de las máscaras asociada a una de las más poderosas deidades ve toda su vida y se conmueve por su gran determinación de no haber caído en el camino del odio.

Ya al otro día Naruto despierta por sentir que alguien le mueve el hombro de un salto

-QUIEN ERES!.-dice apresurado

-Eh? lo siento chico no pensé que te asustarías.- dice una mujer alta de 1.83 con cuerpo digno de una diosa, de algunos 21 o 23

-UN ANGEL!.- dice Naruto pero aun así su sonrojo persiste

-Jejejeje.- se ríe ella como colegiala de 16 -Me alagas Naru-chan

-Eh? Naru-chan, como es que el ángel sabe mi nombre?.- dice el con total inocencia

_-Wow que niño más inocente, pero tranquilo yo te ayudare a madurar jejeje.-_ piensa la mujer vestida del kimono negro -Bueno Naru-chan se tu nombre porque soy una diosa.-

-¿¡Una diosa!? Wow las diosas son preciosas.- dice con un sonrojo bastante grande

-Más bien soy la gran y todopoderosa diosa Shinigami.- dice pero no dejar a Naruto ni caer en su asombro y dice -Bueno Shini-chan para ti Naru-chan.- dice guiñándole un ojo y gracias a esto el pequeño rubio se desmaya con un sonrojo que dejaría en vergüenza a los mejores tomates.

Ya unas horas más tarde Naruto se despierta a los pies de un árbol con dos mujeres con cuerpo de diosa mirándolo directamente a su cara y dice

-Que miran?.-dice con un voz temblorosa y las dos mujeres le saltan encima gritando

-Kawaii!.- ya después de la estrangula.. lo siento después del abrazo con sobra de cariño

-Naru-chan esos bigotes son de verdad?.- pregunta la diosa

-Eh?.- alcanza a decir antes de que esta se desmaye con una hemorragia nasal enorme

-Dime Naruto-chan ¿Para qué quieres hacerte fuerte?.- pregunta con un sonrojo bastante pronunciado pero ella se controló más que la deidad de la muerte

-Eh? Katsumi-chan!, wow que linda eres.- dice el sin hacerle mucho caso a la pregunta

-G..Gracias.- dice entrecortado, mientras su sonrojo crecía más si es posible -Ahora responde mi pregunta Naruto ¿Para qué te quieres hacer fuerte?

-...Para que mi aldea me reconozca y protegerlos a todos como el mejor Hokage y poder proteger a Hinata.- dice con determinación desbordando de sus ojos y con un leve sonrojo

-Está bien mañana empieza tu entrenamiento Naruto-chan/Naru-chan.- dice las dos al mismo tiempo ya que milagrosamente la deidad se había despertado de sus sueños acariciando la cara de nuestro pequeño Rubio

-HAI!.-dice el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bueeeeeeeeeeno termine que bien me siento de haber dejado lo que tanto me daba vueltas en la cabeza, bueno ya que es mi primer fic pediría por favor que dejen comentarios y realmente nose cuando volveré a actualizar será entre estas semanas a la primera semana de abril, por favor comentar que tal les parecía y si tienen amigos que len fafiction invítelos a que le den una oportunidad a este ya que tengo planeado usar varios ideas que han rondado mi cabeza para hacer crecer mi fic

Bueno antes de irme les diré que el próximo capitulo sino me lo pongo a hacer ahora, pero bueno a lo que voy es que el próximo capi habrá un time skip de 6 años del entrenamiento de Naruto, este se verá en flashback ok?.

Me despido y bueno espero que les guste este fic que tiene para rato :3BYE-BYE:3


	2. Hola Konoha

Oa eh vuelto espero que haya subido esto temprano ya que empecé a escribir este capi al día siguiente del anterior y espero no haber cometido muchas faltas ortográficas x.x, perdóneme si es el caso. Primero comenzare con los comentarios como todos lo hacen ¿ No?

Zafir09: Me encanta que te gustara el primer capi de mi fic, aunque no lo sepas yo cuando entre a esta página encontré tu perfil con todas esas historias que tienes añadidas a favoritos y leído bastantes de allí :P. Realmente nose como hacer la perso de Hinata hay demasiadas opciones por eso creo que este capi no se verá a Hinata.

Jbadillodavila: Seguire subiendo capi's c: pondré bastante empeño en este fic ya que es mi primero y leído bastantes para tener ideas y crear nuevas. Espero que conforme avance la historia deje de gustarte y que empiece a encantarte ;P

:Asi será amigo

Alex012: Muchas gracias por tu consejo lo pondré en práctica y espero que sigas mi historia por que me encanta las personas que dejan comentarios como el tuyo qwq.

CCSakuraforever:Gracias por tu review espero que te sorprenda lo que pase y si te disgusta por favor dilo en los reviews de este, estoy bastante abierto a criticas mientras estas no contengan insultos c;

: Si bueno yo también se que actue muy rápido en esto es solo que no quería seguir escribiendo los diálogos de Hinata porque escribir las líneas de tartamudeo es un coñazo por asi decirlo, ¿Si te parece bien en el próximo donde se encuentren estos dos puedo poner flashback's sobre cuando se conocieron y así? Y bueno si creo que soy un novato pero bueno aquí escribiendo se aprende.¿ Podrías facilitarme el nombre de un fic como de referencia para tener una idea para cómo llevar el fic?

Bueño consteste todos los que vi ahora seguire con lo que tengo planeado.

Diálogos:

-Hola que tal chicos?

"Dios que me pasa'ttebayo"

"Hola Katsumi-chan"

_0_

Vemos un camino rodeado de un frondoso bosque, al final de este se muestra las puertas de Konoha con toda su majestuosidad en la cabina de seguridad se encontraban los castigas por kam … Perdón los guardianes de Konoha los que Vivian miles de aventuras a cada segundo.

Izumo y Kotetsu compartían la misma línea de pensamiento

"Mantenme ¡Por favor!"

El camino que daba a Konoha estaba desierto competía con la soledad del desierto que rodea Sunagakure. Lejos ellos estaban de saber que vendría alguien que les daría una distracción al menos unos segundos, ven a lo lejos en el camino un hombre cubierto por una una gabardina de cuello alto color negro con unas flamas naranjas (imaginaros la capa del yondaime solo que negra con flamas naranjas) media unos 1.70 venía con la mirada gacha por lo que no se podía ver su rostro solo su cabellera rubia meneándose a la par de los vientos. Al llegar al lado de la cabina el hombre se giró hacia Izumo que era el único que estaba atento … o medianamente, al camino o mira atentamente y el hombre empieza a levantar la cabeza lentamente, dándole un aspecto tétrico al momento cuando al fin levanto completamente la cabeza mostrando unos ojos tan azules que no tenían que envidiarle al cielo, Izumo no sabía que pensar hasta que vio las tres marcas distinguidas que asemejaban unos bigotes, se levantó repentinamente de su asiento apunto de gritar el nombre del hombre pero este desapareció antes de eso por la repentina emoción cae de espaldas justo encima de Kotsetsu el despierta alarmado pensando que a su amigo lo habían asesinado sin que él se enterara y grita

-¡Anbus!- sin medir que estaba haciendo, al momento que aparecieron un equipo de ello dijo apresuradamente –ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE- ellos desaparecieron para planear un contraataque al supuesto ataque.

Torre Hokage

-¡Hokage-sama estamos bajo ataque!- el Sandaime se levantó de su asiento y dijo

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sabemos Hokage-sama

-Está bien, ¿Cómo es?

-Lo siento Hokage-sama nadie lo ha visto- termino de decir el capitán Anbu mientras a Sarutobi le salía una enorme gota detrás de la nuca

-¿Esta seguro que estamos bajo ataque?

-No lose jiji'ttebayo- dice el capitán Anbu mientras movia la cabeza en forma negativa mientras que el Sandaime alcanza a ver un mechón rubio que se asomaba del lado derecho de su cabeza

-Está bien, aumenten la seguridad como medio…- no pudo continuar con su razonamiento cuando noto con quien hablaba y juraba que podía ver bajo esa mascara de zorro la típica sonrisa del niño que el consideraba su nieto adoptivo -¿¡Naruto!?- pregunta el saltando de su asiento y colocándose en frente del supuesto capitán Anbu

-Hola jiji ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta el para al menos posponer la avalancha de preguntas unos minutos

-Como que ¿Cómo he estado?, me has tenido preocupado por ocho años desde que note tu ausencia y me preguntas como he estado- espero unos segundos para calmarse aunque no funciono mucho y dijo –A la mierda las formalidades, ven aquí muchacho déjame abrazarte –

-Jejeje- se ríe de forma divertida – Claro jiji- después de unos momentos tiernos –Sabes jiji nunca te había escuchado decirte una grosería, jajaja- dice Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna aunque un poco espeluznante de alguna forma –Bueno jiji que tal si vamos a comer ramen hoy yo invito-

-Como que tu invitas déjame invitarte yo- la sonrisa de Naruto crece y se torna espeluznante y dice

-¿Enserio jiji?-Dice y ve a Sarutobi asentir sin saber en lo que se habia metido –Entonces vamos, quiero ver al viejo Teuchi y a Ayame-nechan-

-Claro Naruto, espera a Ichiraku Ramen?-

-Claro jiji- dice mientras se voltea a ver a Sarutobi con su sonrisa completamente espeluznante

-O NO ENMA-CHAN (Creación mia, es el nombre de la billetera de Hiruzen ) SNIF SNIF- comienza a sollozar Hiruzen al saber que su billetera con cara de mono seria vaciada por todas las tazas que Naruto comería

Stand Ichiraku Ramen

Ya al llegar a Ichiraku el Sandaime entra primero y Teuchi lo saluda respetuosamente

-Buenos días Hokage-sama, ¿quién lo acompaña hoy?- pregunta viendo como Naruto entra después del Sandaime, antes de que este pudiera responder a la duda de Teuchi, Naruto se adelanta.

-Anda viejo, ¿Tu tampoco me recuerdas?-Pregunta el levantado su cabeza para que lo pudieran ver.

-Imposible- queda en blanco, hasta que detrás de él suena un plato rompiéndose, se da vuelta y ve un borron de alguien que pasa por al lado de él

-¡Naruto!- grita Ayame desbordante de felicidad.

-Jejeje Ayame-nechan ¿Qué tal?-

-Naruto,naruto,naruto,naruto,naruto,naruto,naruto. Debo estar soñando no mi lindo hermano pequeño adoptivo ahora es todo un hombre y bastante guapo ¿No?- dice pellizcándose, al ver que no despierta dice -¿Etto?-se pellizca de nuevo y solo baja su mirada pero aun así se veía un sonrojo raro.

-Ehm … Si Ayame-nechan- dice Naruto con un sonrojo bastante cómico. Momentos tiernos más tarde y mil tazones de ramen también.

Calle Principal de Konoha

-Y bueno jiji ahora que lo pienso donde viviré?- pregunto Naruto tocándose la barbilla y con aire pensador

-Tranquilo hijo tu antiguo departamento sigue desocupado, "Y pensar que nadie lo uso porque piensan que Naruto es el Kyubi que hipócritas"- dijo y pensó el Sandaime con cierta melancolía

-Genial jiji, dime puedo entrar a la academia ninja- pregunto Naruto con su antigua sonrisa sincera

-Eh?, ah claro hijo por qué no, pero tendras que esforzarte mucho ya que te llevan un par de años de ventaja en la academia- dice Sarutobi con cierta burla

-Tranquilo jiji, aunque no lo creas soy muy fuerte- dice con una mirada depredadora, dándole cierto susto al Sandaime

Más tarde monumento a los Hokages de Konoha

-*Fuiiif* cuanto tiempo no Konoha eh?, espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora en adelante.

Y como si el cielo quisiera contestarle a la pregunta lanzada al aire, llega un hoja desde el otro extremo de la aldea como diciendo

¡Claro que sí hombre!

-Jejeje, mejor voy a revisar mi departamento, lo más seguro es que este hecho un asco, pero bueno que se le va a hacer ¿No? ¡Aquí voy Konoha!- dice dando un salto desde el mayor héroe de la aldea y padre de nuestro genio. Antes de tocar el suelo Naruto desaparece en un destello amarillento.

Fuera del Stand de Ichiraku

-No si antes comer un aperitivo jejeje- su estomago respondiendo dice "¡Gruuohg!" –Viejo ¡Veinte tazones del néctar de los Dioses por favor!-

Bueno este cap es más corto porque bueno sentía que me atraso mucho y bueno quiero sus ideas.

¿A que chica pongo en el pequeño Harem de Naruto? O si bien ¿Quieren hacer un Harem grande? Las decisiones están en sus manos y bueno espero poder escribir un cap de 4000 palabras en el próximo, es más comenzare la parte donde Naruto llega a clases.

¿Hago un Naruto que oculte sus capacidades o que las use para intimidar en ciertas ocasiones pero sin tener un ego nivel "Sasuke" ?

eWe eso es todo espero ideas y siempre espero que hayan criticas sin insultos si no me bajoneo :L estoy dispuesto a considerar llevar la historia como ustedes me digan

Byebye-eWe-


	3. ¿Academia?

Oaaaaaaaaaa sigo escribiendo, contesto reviews c:

AlejandroZX: Lo siento pero no creo poder poner a una fem Itachi en el harem ya que el mato a su clan a los 13 y Sasuke tenía 7 ahora todos tienen 11 años por lo que no lo puedo poner (por lo que se, si estoy equivocado y Itachi no mato a si clan a los 13 vería la posibilidad de editar todo el fic pero eso sería ya de por si un poco 'Problemático' xd y sobre Hinata dios no tenias ni que decirlo Hinata es la chica más hermosa, pero bueno que te parece si me das algunas ideas para el oc o quieres que sea totalmente de mi creación?. Bueno eso es todo gracias por los deseos de suerte men ;P

: Asi espero pero bueno no creo tardar más de dos semanas en publicar esto ya que bueno mañana tengo que hacer trabajos de Geo y una disertación de Ingles asi que estoy con ganas de escribir y despejarme antes de tener que estar sufriendo realizando esas tediosas tareas xd.

: Lo siento bro pero Demonio ¿o algo más? Fue el primer fic que leí sino unos de los primeros 10 y Un ninja audaz lo estoy leyendo voy en el cap que dejo donde Naruto pelea con su hermano y en esta historia trato de seguir sus ejemplos pero metiendo mi propia cuchara, pero bueno a medido que la historia avance espero que te guste un poco más ;P. Y viendo que tenemos gustos parecidos porque no aprovechamos y me recomiendas todo fic sobre Naruto donde este sea el principal obviamente y así ir creciendo en mi forma de escribir.

Jbadillodavila: Puede que si hombre … ah! que pena por él no? Jajajaja pero ya debería saber que no debe invitar a Naruto a unos tazones de ramen si no quiere tener que vivir en el bosque de la muerte o en un lugar peor, jajajaja.

CCSakuraforever: Tranqui todavía queda un poco para eso no? Jejeje.

Bueno ahora una pregunta responderla con total sinceridad a mi no me importa mucho pero quiero ir formando una historia que les guste a mis lectores ¿No? Xd, bueno sin más preámbulos aquí va la pregunta

¿Hago un equipo siete u pongo a Naruto en otro equipo? O si bien ¿Quieren ver algo nuevo?

Ahí les dejo la pregunta eWe bueno el capi será corto ahora porque sinceramente quiero saber su opinión rápido :P

(Soy un poco Bipolar ¿No creen? Pero bueno que se le va a hacer ¿no? Asi nací y asi moriré sahjdhask pero igual me inspiro más de lo debido y termino escribiendo un cap de 2000 palabras, que bueno para mi que estoy recién empezando es bastante)

Departamento de Naruto (o lo que se puede llamar departamento)

Apenas Naruto abrió la puerta de su antiguo departamento sintió una ligera tristeza que rápidamente se fue para ser reemplazados por unos ojos ardiendo en juventu … Uh! No eso no ardiendo en determinación (N/A: Les daría un infarto si hago un Naruto así no? Muahahaha lamentablemente me suicidaría antes de escribir una atrocidad así)

-Bueno parece que vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí … _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_\- dijo el nombre del jutsu en un susurro mientras que aparecían un par de Narutos, que por cierto trataban de escapar de tal destino

-A trabajar o ¿Quieren que llame unos amigos más 'Cooperativos'?- pregunto maliciosamente Naruto viendo como apenas termino su frase los dos clones comenzaron con la tarea impuesta por su 'Jefe'

Ya más tarde se ve un departamento completamente limpio y un Naruto acostado en un sillón (N/A: Quizás de donde lo saco - )

-Ah- dio un suspiro de alivio, como si él hubiera hecho todo el trabajo y se ven a un par de clones en la cocina con datos de cierto rubio las horas en las que duerme y curiosamente en la pared al lado del refrigerador había una imagen de este llena de kuanis y shurikens lanzados por un par de clones conspiradores –Ok cuando lleve una hora de dormir del original lo atacaremos y- no puedo terminar su frase cuando desapareció en una nube de humo y el otro clon se le fue todo color de su rostro pareciéndose mucho a cierto Sannin con extraños gustos –Jejeje ¿Qué hacíais?- dijo un Naruto con un par esa sonrisa que haría al Hokage dudar si estaba frente al niño travieso de antes

-Na…nada Jefe!- dijo apresuradamente mientras escondía la imagen de su creador llena de kunais y shurikens lanzadas por el y su amigo con su cuerpo -¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué está parado tan nervioso? Escondes algo …- pensó un segundo luego dijo –Hazte a un lado-dijo mirándolo con una mirada severa –P..a…para qué? Yo nunca le escondería algo a usted jefe- dijo con una sonrisa disimulada –Ahh ok entonces si no me escondes nada- su sonrisa se afilo y antes de que el clon pudiera hacer algo fue disipado dejando ver a Naruto una foto del llena de kunais y shurikens -*Ah* estos clones de ahora, ya no tienen respeto por sus superiores.-

Mañana Siguiente

Eran las 7 de la mañana y vemos a un rubio desayunando e preparando sus cosas para la academia, mañana era su cumpleaños número 13 y su primer y último día en la academia (N/A: porcia lo que no lo habeís notado naruto tiene 13 y creo que en el canon se gradúan a los 12 por lo tanto aquí naruto es un año mayor solo poneos eso en la cabeza, todos los demás como teme y la banshe tienen 12) no sabía que sentir en ese momento solo se expresó en una palabra

-Mendokusai-

Academia Ninja, día de la graduación

Una clase energética y habladora estaba presente hoy y no faltaban las sonrisas de arrogancia por haber llegado hasta aquí, ahora solo están a un paso de convertirse en un genin. Naruto estaba a punto de llegar hasta que vio un chunin con pelo en forma de piña (N/A: puto peinado xD) al entrar, de una forma muy extraña la cabeza, del al parecer el encargado de la clase, creció y de esta forma hizo callar a todos sus estudiantes y sacándole una gran gota al nuevo.

-Muy bien clase, ahora están a solo un paso de convertirse pero deben saber que este cargo lleva muchas responsabilidades…- antes de que puediera seguir con su discurso cierto rubio se aclara la garganta para hacer notar su presencia -"En que momento llego ahí, ni siquiera pude sentirlo"- se preguntó Iruka –Ehm .. Perdón, Pero a qué viene usted aquí?

-*Ah, mendokusai* dijo en un suspiro –Vengo a presentarme para la graduación a genin.- dijo simplemente Naruto, todos giraron su cabeza a él para ver un rubio vestido de un traje parecido al de Jiraiya solo que este era de color negro y el chaleco dorado, al haberse llevado un par de rubores de chicas civiles el ultimo Uchiha se levanta

-Ey, Iruka, porque él no estuvo estudiando con nosotros los anteriores cuatro años? No debería poder graduarse!.- antes de que Iruka respondiera la duda del emo con otra duda Naruto hablo

-Estuve entrenando con un sensei privado.- dijo cortante y colando un poco de intención asesina para dar a entender que no quería más preguntas.

-Tienes algún tipo de permiso especial de Hokage-sama.. ehm?.-

-Naruto.-

-Lo tienes Naruto?.- pregunto Iruka queriendo cerrar el tema del alumno nuevo-

-Aquí tiene Iruka-san.- respondió Naruto con cortesía.

-Mmmm… vale al parecer todo está correcto, bienvenido al último día de clases … ehm … Naruto-san.- dijo Iruka rascándose la cabeza por la vergüenza de haber olvidado por un momento el nombre de su nuevo estudiante.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y busca con la vista un espacio donde sentarse al encontrar un banco aparace rápidamente desorientando al par de personas que lo estaban mirando y haciéndoles gritar en su mente "¡QUE RAPIDO!"

-Vale empezaremos con el examen escrito luego con los lanzamientos de Kunais y Shurikens y un mini torneo para determinar el mejor del año, para finalizar realizaran los jutsus: Kawarimi, Henge y Bunshin ni jutsu. ¿Estáis todos listos?.-

-Hai!.-

Examen escrito… ¿Examen escrito?

En los lanzamientos obviamente, por pena, gano Sasuke.

En el mini torneo, gracias a que Naruto no se atrevía a pegarle a una rubia, Sasuke gano

En los tres jutsus Naruto lo hizo perfecto.

-Muy todos ustedes los que portáis vuestros Hitai-ate de la aldea oculta entre las hojas soís genins. Ahora pasaremos a las selección de equipos.

**Valeeeeeeeeeeee, me demoro dos semanas en escrbir por los trabajos, pero también siento que cada vez que escribo me suelto más y voy escribiendo más rápido conforme me llegan las ideas, Bueno recordáis la pregunta de arriba ¿No? Bueno pues respondedme en los reviews, realmente yo no hare acción hasta el capi 5 y el harem lo empezare más o menos en el cap 9 u 10 y si por cosas de la vida seria 11 no creo que lo empieze después.**

**Vale pues decidme vuestra opinión sobre "¿En que equipo debe ir Naruto?" Si lo pensáis bien es una pregunta difícil de responder sed creativos y si no hay reviews sobre en que esquipo poner a Naruto pues yo hare algo ñ.ñ**

**ByeBye-eWe**


	4. ¿Eh?

**Hooolas, ¿Qué tal estáis? Perdón por no haber escrito ;P , igual solamente me atrase un par de días numa sasdhhkahsdk.**

**Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviews**

**-Guest: Pues si, creo que si, pero espero que se me ocurran unas cosas para hacer este Team Seven más "Interesante" c:**

**-CCSakuraforever: Solo espera a las batallas C:**

**-Zafir09: Hablando de eso C: tengo una idea que creo que nadie ha usado para incluir a la gemela de Sasuke a la historia, lo de una Hinata sádica créeme que me gustaría pero si alguna vez le pongo esa personalidad será un poquito más adelante, pero si el hecho de que se sienta medio culpable por que no fue fuerte para hablar con Naruto y se volvió en cierta forma una genio del trabajo duro ;-;**

_0_

Diálogos:

-¿Hola que tal chicos?

"Dios que me pasa'ttebayo"

"Hola Katsumi-chan"

Volviendo al aula de clases

-Bueno los equipos se formaran de la siguiente forma, (…) (Los equipos están igual que en la serie, menos el 7)

Un chibi Naruto decía en su mente "… hmmm ramen Ichiraku, creo que pasare por unos tazones, Rameeen, hmmm"

-¿Eh? Iruka-san ¿Porque no me ha nombrado a mí, ni a la Fangirl o el emo marica?.-

-¿Qué? ¿No os eh nombrado?.- Naruto niega con la cabeza –Que extraño déjame ver la lista.- (…) –Ninguno de ustedes sale nombrado en la lista de equipos.-

En eso aparece un ambu

-Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san y Haruno-san. Lord Hokage los espera en su oficina

*Que abra hecho el viejo. Ahh, menudo viaje que tendré que hacer… espera, ¡Ya sé! Jejeje esto sorprenderá a muchos* pensó un Naruto malicioso* (N/A esta se me acaba de ocurrir ya que me llego un mail de mi profesora y el sonido me asusto XD!)

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke se disponían a salir se dieron cuenta de que Naruto no se había movido.

-¡Ey!, dobe levanta tu trasero ya.- Dijo Sasuke que aire de mandato

-Tranquila niña que yo, ya me eh ido.- en eso desaparece en una nube de humo que apareció de improvisto

Afuera de la oficina Hokage

Naruto estaba un poco cansado de esperar a sus compañeros, en eso, aparece Sasuke con una cara de cansancio bien guardada pero el sudor en su frente lo delataba, Sakura, por otra parte no hacía nada por ocultar sus jadeos de cansancio y el sudor que tenía repartido por toda su cara.

-Jejeje, ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Os costo seguir mi ritmo?.- dijo Naruto mientras ponía una cara de autosatisfacción.

-Hmph.- respondió simplemente el ultimo Uchiha

-Ah, ah, ah. Maldición idiota ¿¡Porque desapareciste así nada más!? ¿Querías opacar a Sasuke-kun con tu sucio truco.-

Naruto miro a Sakura con una cara de '¿Enserio?'

-Ehm.- Naruto estaba eligiendo sus palabras adecuadamente –¿Realmente no sabes lo que es un Shunshin?.-

Sakura niega con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto, sin notar que, Sasuke, apretaba los dientes en frustración

-Maldicion niña.- (…) –Vale mejor entremos.-

(THIS IS SPARTA) Naruto patea la puerta sin medir su fuerza, teniendo como resultado, unas puertas apenas de píe

-Hooola jiji.- Dice Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras que el Hokage se preguntaba de tener miedo por esa cara o afecto, ba pensamientos para otro momento.

-Quería comunicarles algo.- Los vio a todos a los ojos y dijo –Naruto tendrás un sensei privado.- dijo el Hokage con jubilo

-¿¡Qué!?.- preguntaron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez

-Ustedes serán entrenados por Hatake Kakashi.- *Suspiro* -Por favor podéis salir, afuera os espera su nuevo sensei.-

Afuera de la oficina Hokage

Kakashi estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo, mira a sus alumnos, suspira y vuelve a leer su querido Icha Icha Paradise.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Sakura.

Kakashi empieza a caminar y les hace unas señas para que lo sigan.

En el camino Sakura pregunta

-Kakashi-sensei.- espera a que su sensei aparte la vista de su libro pero no lo hace y decide seguir hablando -¿Qué es un Shunshin?.-

A Kakashi se le cae su libro y sus ojos se abren como platos, mientras que Sasuke se da una palmada mental

Oficina Hokage

-Muy bien, jiji, dime ¿Quién es mi entrenador privado?.-

-Una persona muy extraña Naruto.- dice el Hokage tirándose hacia atrás en su silla al pensar el papeleo extra por la puerta rota.

**Vaale termine, AL FIN!, dios sentí un atasque originalmente iba a subirlo antes de ayer pero sentí que, no, simplemente no me gusto como tenía el capi haci que lo rehíce, perdón si encontráis algún error ortográfico pero bueno que se le va hacer, perdón igual por haber atrasado mi historia siendo solo el cuarto capítulo, tratare que no se repita pero no puedo prometer sigo siendo estudiante, por lo que toma la mitad de mi tiempo lo otro lo uso en videojuegos y en leer pero tratare de hacer un espacio para esto para haci cuando deba traer los cap tengan más palabras **


	5. Sensei

**Houla, ¿Qué tal estáis? Otra vez perdón por no haber escrito wue,**

**Ahora mismo está lloviendo torrencialmente ahí afuera, así que dije 'que tal si me desquito escribiendo y así me quito el mal sabor de boca que me dejo el relleno de hoy'.**

**Hoy tratare de no dejar ningún personaje fuera y así podéis meteros en el mundo de este fic o bueno eso espero.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo Naruto.**

* * *

Más tarde en los campos de entrenamiento

El nuevo equipo Kakashi estaba pasando por la infernal prueba de los cascabeles.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban agotadísimos y Kakashi no había dejado de leer su libro porno, justo antes de que Kakashi mandara a la mierda a su nuevo equipo, apareció Homura junto a Koharu, los honorables consejeros del Sandaime Hokage.

-Kakashi, dejar que Uchiha-sama pase.- exigió Koharu.

-W…QUE!?.- indignado respondió Kakashi.

Torre Hokage

-Una persona muy extraña Naruto-kun…- antes de que pudiera seguir con su explicación, justo a la derecha de Naruto, surgieron unas llamas negras, de las cuales surgió una persona, una mujer en específico.

La extraña, era una mujer bastante linda u sexy, según el tipo de hombre que la vea, Naruto consiguió un sonrojo bastante delatador en su rostro. La mujer en si estaba en unos seis pies y dos pulgadas, con un cuerpo esbelto y ojos asesinos.

-Uhh, ¿Señorita?.- soltó Naruto en un tipo de susurro, que aún se oía por la habitación.

-¿Sí?.-

-¿Quién es usted?.-

-Su nueva Sensei Naruto-chan.- menciono mostrando sus afilados colmillos de depredador, la mujer en sí parecía algún tipo de loba-humana, solo por el hecho de sus ojos plateados brillantes estrechos como un depredador y su cabellera de algún estilo de Plateado.

Tarde en la Noche

Casa de Naruto

"_Que cojones esa señora, era increíblemente bonita, pero… Ahh mierda será mi sensei, y solo seré yo y ella" _antes de poder continuar con sus divagaciones tocaron la puerta de su apartamento era Shinigami-sama, como comenzó a llamarla luego de un tiempo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas Naruto-chan?.-

-Muy bien Shinigami-sama, hoy me han enseñado mi sensei para mi equipo Genin, de una sola persona.-

-Suenas desanimado, ¿No te gusto tu nuevo sensei?.-

-Nueva.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Nueva, ella es una mujer.-

-Owww y ¿Cómo es ella?.-

-No sabría cómo explicarle Shinigami-sama.-

-¿Era linda?.-

-Sí, bueno bastante linda si se puede decir eso, era una mujer muy extraña de todas formas.-

-Hn hn.-

-Eh… Shinigami-sama?.-

-Perdón Naru-chan, me perdí en mis pensamientos.-

-Wh… ok.-

-¿Qué sucede Naru-chan?.-

-Nada, solo me atormente porque sus ojos se estrecharon de forma estraña, Shinigami-sama, ¿Cómo cree usted que me ira con mi entrenamiento para ser un ninja?.-

-Naru-chan, usted lo sabe, en realidad todos lo saben, usted.- dijo tocando sobre su pecho –llegara a ser un gran ninja, tú mismo me lo prometiste a mí, ¿No?.-

-Es cierto, seré el mejor ninja de todos, superare a todos los anteriores Hokages'ttebayo.-

Luego la conversación se volvió más simple, Naruto le explicaba todos los grandes logros a Shinigami, que según él iba a conseguir.

Mañana Siguiente

Habitación de Naruto

Hoy como todos los días, Naruto, fue despertado por el horrible resplandor del sol, ese maldito rayo que siempre encontraba la forma de colarse por su ventana y darle directo en la cara, una tortura de Kami, sin duda.

Luego de una ducha de agua fría y lavarse los dientes, cogió y abrió su nevera para no encontrar más que un jarrón con jugo de naranja, resignándose tomo un buen vaso y salió de su casa en busca de un desayuno.

Calle principal de Konoha

Mientras hacia su camino a el Stand de Ichiraku, Naruto, veía como felizmente los civiles comenzaban un nuevo día laborar, claro también los que volteaban solo para darle una mirada de odio puro, bueno ya le empezaban a recordar los malos momentos de su vida que paso aquí en Konoha, pero ese no es tema que hoy nos importa, profundo en los pensamiento de Naruto, rincones de la mente que la gente guarda para sus pensamientos más perversos, pero, aquí no era el caso, en ese rincón solo había anhelo, anhelo por una familia, una mujer a la cual llamar madre y un hombre al cual llamar padre, recibir regalos de ello en sus cumpleaños y abrazos que demostraran nada más que cariño, el anhelo por la falta de una familia ese era el pensamiento más escondido de Naruto, aunque unas personas ya supieran de la existencia de este pensamiento, él chico rubio se preguntaba '¿Cómo habrán sido mis padres ?' '¿Qué habrá sido de ellos?' '¿Cómo fue su primera misión ninja?', y más pensamientos similares surcaban la mente de Naruto, pero antes de seguir con sus preguntas internas, choco con alguien y debido a su nuevo poder lo derribo, o mejor dicho la derribo.

-Lo siento!.- (…) –Yo estaba pensando y perdí el sentido de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.-

La chica tomo la mano de Naruto, para ayudarse a levantarse.

-Oh, no hay problema.- dijo la chica, mientras se limpiaba su traje consistía en unas sandalias ninjas azules, unos pantalones cargo verde musgo y vendas alrededor de su muslo derecho, llevaba una polera rosado pálido, y el pelo tomado con dos tomates.

-Tendré más cuidado para la próxima.- respondió Naruto arrepentido de tirar a la chica, aunque no fuera intencionalmente, pero tiro a una chica.

-Sí, deberías. Con esa fuerza tuya tirarías a un gigante de dos metros.- dijo la chica levantando su cabeza para mostrar sus bellos ojos castaños.

-Jejeje.- rio Naruto rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza –Ey, ¿Cómo te llamas?, soy Naruto!.-

-Ehm… me llamo Tenten, un gusto.- dijo Tenten atontada por el cambio repentino en la personalidad del chico.-

-Un placer en realidad.- dijo Naruto sacando su lado coqueto sin pensarlo, o bueno, en realidad sin siquiera saberlo.

-Oook.- dijo Tenten con un pequeño rubor en su rostro –Bien Naruto-san, debo dejarlo, tengo una reunión con mi equipo.-

-Solo Naruto por favor Tenten-san.-

-Está bien Naruto, solo llámame Tenten.-

-Adiós Tenten-chan.- dijo Naruto corriendo en dirección contraria de Tenten

-Adiós.- despidió Tenten con un movimiento de manos.

La razón por la que Naruto se fue, fueron los rumores que nacieron al instante de los civiles con respecto a la chica Tenten, gracias a sus sentidos pudo percibirlos y alejarse a tiempo, y también porque vio como Ichiraku abría sus puertas al nuevo día.

Por la tarde

Campo de entrenamiento N° 7

Sakura y Sasuke, llevaban un buen ratillo esperando a su Jounin-Sensei, maldición llevaban años, su Jounin, Kakashi, les dijo que los 'esperaba' en el campo de entrenamiento a número siete, a las Nueve de la mañana, eran las una de la tarde y su Jounin aún no se dignaba a aparecer. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sentían frustrados por la tardanza de su sensei, Sasuke había encontrado la forma de matar el tiempo, apiedrando árboles, si, tal era el aburrimiento y desquicio del ultimo Uchiha, que no encontró mayor entretención en asesinar arboles con piedras, en cambio Sakura, estaba sumergida en sus sueños con el chico de pelo Azabache. Luego de una hora más su Jounin sensei se veía a la vista caminando tranquilamente por la hierba y claro, leyendo su porno.

-Bien chi...- antes de poder articular la última palabra de su frase, fue interrumpido por el chillido de Sakura y el grito de Sasuke.

-¡Llegas muy TARDE!.- la indignación presente en la voz de los dos chicos.

-Gomen, gomen, me perdí en el camino de la vida.-

-¡Camino de la vida y una mierda!.- expreso de forma aireada Sasuke.

-Esa boca, recuerden que yo soy su JOUNIN-SENSEI y no cualquiera de sus amigos, ¿Esta claro?.-

-Hn.-

-Hai!.-

-Bien, hoy comenzaremos con, ¿Con que comenzaremos?.- dijo Kakashi tomándose la barbilla y mirando de vez en cuando su porno.

La mandíbula de los dos Genins, por su puesto, choco contra el suelo de forma estruendosa.

No encontrando que prueba darle a sus Genins, les dio un examen, y no cualquiera, uno escrito, de nivel Chunnin, solo para tener tiempo para leer su porno.

-Bien tenéis todo el día para responder las doscientas preguntas.- antes de que terminara la frase Sasuke ya había dado cuatrocientos 'Hn' al aire, como le gusta desperdiciar aire al último Uchiha.

Torre Hokage

Como cada día, Sarutobi, estaba siendo vencido por su archienemigo, el papeleo, claro de los miles de jutsus en su poder no había ninguno que lo ayudara a hacer más llevadero la tortura que le dejo Yondaime atrás, o bueno eso es lo que él creía.

Sin previo aviso las puertas de su oficina se abrieron, los Anbu ya habían tensado sus músculos para combatir la posible amenaza, que bueno no resulto más que ser

-Buenos días Jiji.- dijo Naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto?.-

-Es que… no sé dónde reunirme con mi sensei.-

-Ah Amateratsu-san, ella dijo que tu prueba era encontrarla, no me dio ninguna otra indicación. Creo que deberías comenzar a buscarla.-

-Debería y ahí voy.- dijo despidiéndose para luego desaparecer en un shunshin simple.

En un tejado aleatorio

"_Vale, si yo fuera una jounin endemoniadamente bonita, ¿Dónde me escondería? Yo creo que Amateratsu-sensei debe estar escondida en los barrios rojos, siempre suelen haber señoras bonitas por allí"_ la inocencia e ignorancia de Naruto no tenía limites en esta edad.

En algún lugar de los barrios rojos

"_Vale al chico le está tomando más tiempo de lo que Shinigami me dijo que iba a tardar, quizás solo sean palabras de una anciana, quizás debí haber pasado a esa peluquería mi cabello está demasiado largo" _Antes de continuar con sus pensamientos, se vio evadiendo un Kunai que pasaba muy cerca de su mejilla para su gusto.

-Hola sensei.-

-Hola Naruto.-

-Para que debí encontrarla.-

-Era la prueba que todo Jounin le da a su Genin fresco.- opto por la explicación corta, sabía que a este chico todo se le debe explicar con peras y manzanas.

-Oh.- la boca de Naruto hizo un perfecto O –¿Y ahora? ¿Pasé no es cierto?.-

-Sí pasaste, por favor, para la próxima no anuncies tu llegada a mí con un Kunai, ¿Ok?.-

-Perdón, es una costumbre.-

-Espero que no saludes a un civil así.-

-Jejeje, está bien sensei intentare borrar esa mala costumbre.-

"_Tal y como esa mujer, Shinigami debió hacer a este chico una persona tranquila y controladora, pero no debió pasarle su personalidad Hiperactiba-Sadica. Espero poder cambiar eso, ya que estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, hare de este chico el shinobi más peligroso en todas la naciones elementales, y si es posible un buen hombre"_

-Bueno, sensei ¿Y ahora qué?.-

-Tendré que probar tus habilidades.-

-¿Haremos un mástil?.-

-Sí, es la mejor manera de aprender tus habilidades y lo que debemos comenzar a hacer.-

-Yahooo, al fin, ya me estaba sintiendo extraño sin un entrenamiento'dattebayo.-

"_Este chico, ¿Cuánta azúcar consumirá diariamente? Me está atemorizando incluso, debo encontrar una forma de que controle esos saltos emocionales de los suyos. Es completamente increíble como este chico puede saltar de una personalidad a otra, eso en realidad es aterrador, ¿Acaso tengo un estudiante con doble personalidad? O mejor dicho con muchas personalidades"_

Naruto en ese instante había cambiado de su actitud alegre a una relajada e incluso depresiva, en realidad estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? No he tenido el permiso de Shinigami-sama ni de Katsumi-chan para mostrar lo que he aprendido con ellas, ha maldición mi mente es un lío tremendo. Está bien me limitare a lo que he aprendido yo solo, si eso debería funcionar"_ afirmaba en sus pensamientos asintiendo para si mismo.

Campo de entrenamiento

-Bien, Naruto, comenzaremos con una prueba física, un enfrentamiento de solo Taijutsu, ¿Estás listo?.-

-Siempre'dattebayo.-

Los dos combatientes asumieron sus respectivas posturas Taijutsu y en cualquier momento comenzaría la batalla.

* * *

**Lástima que en este capítulo no comenzara '-'**

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Es increíble lo que tarde no es cierto? Bueno nos les voy a mentir, estuve metidisimo en mis estudios, primero con mis pruebas, luego con mi colegio nuevo y al final el tiempo de lectura y escritura fue tomado por mi novia, que bueno ya se darán cuenta que ya no ocupa este espacio. Termine todo lo relacionado con mis estudios, solo queda una prueba de lengua por aquí y por allá, pero no es tan importante.**

**Espero que no estén enfadado conmigo, como ya les he dicho no abandonare mi historia ni estas ni las otras dos.**

**Espero sinceramente que lean esto, ya que bueno puse mucho empeño en volver, puede que allá un error por aquí y por allá, perdón por eso. Incluso, creo que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado un poco, bueno lo que sucede luego de estar más metido en tus estudios**

**Espero me recibáis con abrazos, a mi historia claro, y los vere en otro capitulo**

**¡Dejad reviews son gratis!**

**ByeBye-eWe**


End file.
